Circus Fantasia
by Puzzler
Summary: X-over with Pippi Longstocking, you don't really need to anything about that though. Stargate characters will come in chapter 3, please be patient. Also, please R
1. Circus at VillaVillacoola

Disclamer: This story will be a stargate story from chapter 3 onwards, sorry if it takes so long to get to anything. I don't own Pippi or Tommy or Anika or any of the Stargate SG-1 characters, things etc. but I do own the circus.

                                    Circus Fantasia 

Chapter 1

Pippi, Tommy and Anika were on the green in front of the house one day when a girl on a horse rode up. Pippi, Tommy and Anika stood up slowly. 

            "Is this VillaVillacoola green?" the girl asked. 

            "I suppose so because that's my house, VillaVillacoola" Pippi said. 

            "Thank you" and with that she rode off quickly. 

            "What was that about?" Tommy asked. 

            "I don't know" Pippi said. 

//One Hour Later//

They girl came riding up and again, but this time she was followed by allot of caravans and horses. 

            "A circus!" Tommy and Anika said happily.

            "Cool!" yelled Pippi in reply, jumping up, "Race you there!" With that, Pippi ran around the house chasing after the stream of circus acts and disappeared. Tommy and Anika looked at each other amazement.

            "Come on" Anika said, pulling Tommy to his feet "Why should she have all the fun?!" they laughed happily and chased after their friend.

            The threesome were rather spoilt by the circus 'people'. The ringmaster showing them around the animal trailers and big top, even when it was still being built. Tommy and Anika literally had to drag Pippi away from the lions and tigers, she would never have listened to their trainers. By the time the circus 'officially' opened, Pippi, Tommy and Anika had stuffed their faces with candyfloss, been through all the caravans thoroughly and had their pictures taken on an elephant – and still the show hadn't even started.

            "This is so cool!" Tommy said for about the hundredth time. "I wish they were here every day!"

            "Yeah, it would be…Uh oh" Anika quickly stopped as she saw who the ringmaster was talking to "Hi mum."

            Their mother was walking toward them, looking annoyed but amused "So this is where you've been hiding all day. Your tea's been ready over an hour."

            "We saw them arrive and thought it would be fun to have look around and we lost track of the time and…" Tommy quickly tried to make excuses, but his mother just smiled and looked at Pippi.

            "It sounds as if you have had enough fun for today" their mother teased happily "let's go home."  
            "But…" Anika started, but was cut off by the ringmaster.

            "It's all right young lady. You can come and see us again tomorrow, we'll be here for the rest of the week at least"

            "OK, bye Pippi" said Anika

            "Yeah, see you tomorrow Pippi" Tommy said. Anika and Tommy were led away by their mother and out of the big top.

What none of them there knew was that this would be the last time any of them would see Pippi Longstocking again.


	2. Dark man with a gold tattoo on his head

Disclamer: This story will be a stargate story from chapter 3 onwards, sorry if it takes so long to get to anything. I don't own Pippi or Tommy or Anika or any of the Stargate SG-1 characters, things etc. but I do own the circus.

                                    Circus Fantasia 

Chapter 2

            "Life is a breeze, we live it for fun,

            No apologies, to anyone,

            We live on the seas, we do as we please…"

            "Tommy! Tommy!" Anika shouted, clicking her fingers in her brother's face to get his attention.

            "Wha…What?" he said surprised "Oh, sorry, I was just…"

            "Singing" Anika finished for him, barely able to stop herself laughing "Same song again"

            "I know, I haven't been able to get it out of my head, ever since she…" Tommy trailed off. Neither of them had been able to talk about Pippi since she disappeared, the day the 'Circus Fantasia' left town without any sort of warning. The authorities had searched for her for weeks, but in the end they gave up saying that 'Pippi, being Pippi, had probable done something like run away with the circus, leaving her friends without even a goodbye'.

Both Tommy and Anika had flatly refused this idea, saying that it wasn't the kind of thing Pippi would do. After 3 long years of her absence, they had to give in and say that she had probably just run away. That was until…

"Anika, look. The circus again" Anika looked to where he was pointing out of the classroom window. Their teacher hissed at them to be quiet and let her finish her lesson.

"We'll go and look right after school" Anika said quietly "But it won't be the same without her" Tommy nodded quickly and turned back to his school work.

After school the pair went to the circus and found something was different. They were less cheerful, less friendly. They glared at them as they walked past, even the animals were angry with them. 

            "How strange" Anika said. 

            "Yeah" Tommy said. They noticed a girl with long red hair doing summersaults and thought it could be Pippi but when she stopped, it wasn't. 

            "Hi, I'm Leila" she said. 

            "You weren't in this last time" Anika said.

            "I know" Leila said. Two other girls cart wheeled and summer salted up to them. 

            "Neither were you" Tommy said to them. 

            "Neither were we what?" the brunette asked.

            "In the circus last time" Leila said. 

            "Ohhhhhh, no" the blonde said. 

            "I'm CJ" the brunette said. 

            "And I'm Amara" the blonde said. 

            "Is there a girl called Pippi in the circus?" Anika asked. 

            "There was, but then she left when the accident killed three people" Leila said. 

            "Accident?" Tommy asked. 

            "Rampaging elephant" CJ said. 

            "But why did she leave?" Anika asked, confused

            "Erm, we're not sure. I think it was because several people accused her of releasing the elephant." Leila said hesitantly

            "Pippi wouldn't do that!" Tommy cried "And what other people thought of her would never have made her leave!"

            "Maybe" CJ said "But maybe she changed"

            "I don't think so" Anika said, "Do you know where she went?"

            "No idea" Amara said "But there was something different about her before she left. After she met that dark man with a gold tattoo on his head"

            "Oh, yeah, he was a real weirdo. We still couldn't work out who he was even after he was killed by the elephant." Leila said

            "The man was killed?!" Tommy and Anika asked together.

            "Yeah. Straight after finding him Pippi just took off, haven't seen her since" Amara continued "Almost as if she was possessed or something"

"What do you mean by possessed?!" Tommy cried

            "As if someone else was controlling her. I knew her and I know you are right. She wouldn't do this" Amara could see how upset Tommy and Anika were so she led them to a bench. "Listen, we were her friends too. We will try to help you find her"

"Thanks" Anika said, wiping away tears "Let's ask people if they know anything"

Tommy, Anika, Amara, Leila and CJ split up to ask anyone around the circus what they knew of Pippi or this stranger with the gold tattoo. They met up half an hour later by the big top utterly exhausted.

            "Anything?" Anika asked hopefully

            "Nothing" CJ replied, breathing heavily "I never realised how tiring asking questions could be"

            "Same here" Leila added "But at least I found something"

            "What?" the rest of the group asked together

            "Well, this stranger was heard talking to himself"

            "What did he say?" Tommy asked

            "They weren't sure. Most of the time he was talking in a weird foreign language. But he did say something about a 'stargate' and being tracked by the Air Force." Leila shrugged "Doesn't make much sense"

            "It's a start" Anika said "Maybe we should try talking to the Air Force"

            "I doubt we'll get very far but we may as well try"

            "Let's go and find Pippi" Tommy exclaimed

            "Yeah!"


End file.
